Por el momento, era suficiente
by Karen Hikari
Summary: Después de las guerras había campistas que no soportaban el arrepentimiento y en sus ganas de deshacerse de un dolor emocional llegaban a tomar medidas desesperadas como esta. Hasta entonces Will Solace había insistido en encargarse personalmente de la atención de esos semidioses. Por alguna razón, ver a Nico en ese estado era mucho peor que a cualquier otro campista.


**Muy bien, quiero empezar diciendo que lo siento mucho... Verán, hace mucho que veo los headcanons de Nico como suicida o como alguien que se auto-lesiona y yo me había resistido, me había resistido porque esto... esto me duele mucho, ¿de acuerdo?**

 **De acuerdo, esta va a ser una nota muy larga, y si quieren pueden saltársela, pero... aquí va. Si alguno de ustedes ha leído los discursos que he publicado en Wattpad bajo el nombre de "Que me tiemblen las piernas pero no la voz" sabrán que este tipo de temas me pegan mucho. Ya una vez intenté internarme en este headcanon con Nico (con "Quizás..."), pero en lo personal, esa historia no me gusta, siento que no... expresa todo lo que debería, que se queda muy corto al intentar representar lo que estas personas sufren.**

 **Aquellos que me conocen saben que a mí los temas de problemática social me apasionan desde siempre, es por eso que utilizo la oratoria para defender mi postura y presentarlos de una manera que sea cruda, creíble, sincera; sin embargo, de entre todas las cosas de las que he hablado (maltrato a la mujer, derechos de los niños, maltrato infantil, trastornos alimenticios, suicidio, auto-lesión, depresión, etcétera), hay tres que me llegan mucho: auto-lesión, trastornos alimenticios y suicidio, todo esto porque he tenido amigos atravesando este tipo de problemas.**

 **Por todo ello me enerva cuando dentro de las historias que todo se resuelve en un momento o que este tipo de no son tratados con el respeto que merecen, lo que no quiere decir que sienta que yo lo estoy haciendo como debe hacerse, sino que simplemente quiero poner mi granito de arena y, tal y como lo hago cuando presento un discurso, mi único objetivo con esta historia es poner sobre la mesa el hecho de que estos casos existen y que debemos abrir los ojos y enfrentarnos a ellos en lugar de negar su existencia.**

 **Espero que puedan disfrutar esta historia, a pesar de lo mucho que me dolió escribirla.**

* * *

 ** _Por el momento, era suficiente_**

* * *

A lo largo de sus años en la enfermería, Will había visto muchas cosas extrañas. No era de sorprenderse, pues sucesos bastante raros se veían en una sala de emergencias mortal, más estrambóticos, por consiguiente, debían ser aquellos que se sucedían en relación con los semidioses.

Will había sido nombrado jefe médico de la enfermería del Campamento Mestizo hacía apenas un par de años, tras que Michael Yew desapareciera durante la Batalla de Manhattan, pero Will había estado viviendo en el campamento por más de cinco años, y sus habilidades como sanador se habían manifestado tan pronto comenzara a desenvolverse como semidiós, lo cual era un alivio ―y un consuelo, también―, porque de igual manera su falta de capacidad en el manejo de armas era una de las primeras cosas que sus congéneres habían notado.

A Will nunca le había dado miedo la sangre, a diferencia de otras personas; al contrario, sólo se preocupaba de ella cuando no podía detener una hemorragia. Will era bueno trabajando bajo presión y, aunque al principio le mera idea de tener sobre sus hombros la responsabilidad de su cabaña al completo lo había aterrado, ahora por fin podía detenerse a reflexionar sobre su pasado con una suave sonrisa de calma.

Sin embargo, ni siqueira dos guerras al frente del equipo médico del Campamento Mestizo lo habían preparado para el pánico que sintió esa tarde, sin siqueira haber salido de las fronteras del campamento.

―*―*―

Después de la guerra contra Gea, Will había adoptado como su responsabilidad personal el obligar a Nico a integrarse en la vida del campamento. Algunos lo atribuían a la naturaleza afable de Will, pero lo cierto es que el hijo de Apolo veía algo en los ojos de Nico que le hacía pensar que la única razón por la cual Nico actuaba de la manera en la que hacía era porque nunca había tenido una oportunidad.

El hijo de Hades había protestado contra las atenciones de Will durante las primeras semanas de recibirlas; sin embargo, poco a poco parecía estar acostumbrándose a ellas, al punto de que ahora se limitaba a gruñir por lo bajo cuando veía a Will acercarse en lugar de evitarlo olímpicamente como había hecho al principio.

Si se esforzaba lo suficiente Will podía convencerse de que, a pesar de todo ―de la manera en que Nico rodaba los ojos, del mohín que hacía con los labios al verlo, del fastidio con el que resoplaba―, Nico en realidad no hallaba su compañía tan molesta.

Si era honesto consigo mismo, Will quería pensar que, en el fondo, Nico lo quería, lo apreciaba, aunque fuera mínimamente.

Aunque fuera una mínima parte de lo que él había aprendido a querer al hijo de Hades.

―*―*―

Que Nico se perdiera al menos una de las tres comidas que el campamento ofrecía diariamente no era algo extraño. En realidad, Will sospechaba que, de haber dependido de él, Nico no habría salido de su cabaña en ningún momento, aunque eso significara privarse de comer en su totalidad.

Al principio, Will había intentado obligar a Nico a tomar tres comidas diarias, pero entonces se dio cuenta de lo ansioso que Nico se sentía cuando lo forzaba a aparecerse en público, el pánico que llenaba sus ojos ―y que algunos confundían con cólera, quizás porque no se tomaban la molestia de mirar al hijo de Hades de frente― y la fuerza con la que aferraba sus cubiertos.

Después de ello, Will se había sentido demasiado culpable como para arrastrar a Nico hacia ese sufrimiento, en especial cuando el chico ya había pasado por tanto sin que Will metiera sus narices en los asuntos del hijo de Hades, así que le propuso un trato: Nico podía ausentarse del comedor una vez por cada dos comidas que tomara en el pabellón con los demás semidioses.

Will había prometido que le llevaría algo de comer a la puerta de su cabaña cuando Nico decidiera no salir de su cubículo que, aunque olía a soledad, también se sentía seguro.

Inicialmente, Nico había aceptado esa oferta, pensando en lo imposible de que Will notara su ausencia siquiera, mucho menos que el rubio se molestara en ayudarlo, pero cuando el hijo de Apolo cumplió su promesa y se apareció en la puerta de su cabaña con una bandeja cargada con alimentos, a Nico no le quedó más que mirarlo con sorpresa.

«No sé qué te gusta, así que te traje un poco de todo», se excusó Will la primera vez, sonriéndole nerviosamente.

En esa ocasión, Will no comió nada, alegando que ya había tomado sus alimentos con sus hermanos, y en lugar de ello se dedicó a observar a Nico, quizás tomando nota de lo que parecía gustarle, amonestándole de cuando en cuando sobre sus hábitos alimenticios, pero no lo hacía con hastío, no parecía querer fastidiarlo tampoco, sino que… había una nota de algo que era casi diversión en su voz, como una broma que sólo ellos dos compartían.

Will no había faltado ni una sola vez a su promesa.

Siempre notaba la ausencia de Nico, por más que el hijo de Hades jurara que eso no era posible, y siempre, siempre, se apresuraba a llegar a la cabaña 13 con una charola de comida en cada mano y una sonrisa en el rostro.

Tras ese primer día, Will había comenzado a comer con él durante esas ocasiones.

«Es sólo para hacerte compañía», alegaba el hijo de Apolo mientras se apresuraba a contarle todos los chismes habidos y por haber del campamento, aunque ellos incluyeran a personas que Nico ni siquiera conocía. «Las cosas de las que uno se entera en la enfermería», justificada Will. «Deberías venir con nosotros al menos un día para que veas a lo que me refiero.»

Nico en realidad no quería ir a le enfermería, y los chismes que Will le contaba no podrían haberle importado menos, pero había algo… algo en la sonrisa de Will, algo en la cadencia de su voz que le impedía mandarlo callar como hubiera hecho con cualquier otro.

Así, poco a poco, Will fue consiguiendo que Nico saliera de su cabaña, convenciéndolo de que sentara a la mesa de Apolo en aquellos días en los que decidía lidiar con los otros semidioses del campamento, arrastrándolo a la enfermería y, aunque Nico habría jurado que ningún mestizo lo confiaría su vida al hijo de un dios de la muerte, parecía que sus prejuicios en contra de los hijos de Hades no existían cuando él llevaba puesta una bata de médico.

En determinado momento, justo cuando tanta atención había comenzado a abrumarlo, Nico le había pedido al hijo de Apolo una salida.

Cierto, el rubio no era tan atosigante como el campamento entero, con su bullicio y sus carcajadas, pero había ocasiones en las que Nico no se sentía con ganas de soportar a nadie, ni siquiera a Will Solace, con todo y sus áureas sonrisas.

A sabiendas de ello, Will le había ofrecido algo más: si le enviaba una nota diciendo que no quería verlo, Will lo dejaría en paz; por el contrario, si no recibía nada, Will asumiría que no habría problema si se aparecía en su cabaña. Sucediera lo que sucediera, Nico no tenía que darle explicaciones de nada.

Hasta ese día, todo había funcionado bastante bien; sin embargo, esa mañana Nico no se había presentado en el desayuno.

Will, sin alarmarse, había asumido que era un mal día y, sin preocuparse, se limitó a llevarse una bandeja de comida hasta la cabaña de Nico.

Esa mañana el hijo de Hades no se mostró muy comunicativo, dijo que no quería salir y que eso era todo. Tan pronto hubieron terminado de comer, Nico lo sacó de su cabaña poco menos que corriéndolo.

El hijo de Apolo lo había dejado hacer, pues había aprendido a respetar el espacio que Nico necesitaba. Ya hablaría con él si así lo quería Nico. O no lo haría, ambas cosas estaban bien.

El problema fue que Nico tampoco se presentó a la hora de la comido. Will esperó; esperó por diez, quince minutos, treinta. Nico no apareció.

Ese no era el trato.

Más preocupado que ofendido, Will se levantó de la mesa y les pidió a las ninfas una segunda charola de comida para el ausente hijo de Hades. Nico no le había mandado ningún mensaje, así que Will supuso que Nico se encontraba enfermo o algo por el estilo y no le dio demasiada importancia.

Cuando llegó a la cabaña 13, Will ni siquiera se molestó en llamar a la puerta: dado que no había recibido mensaje alguno, Nico debía de estar esperándolo.

Grande fue su sorpresa, sin embargo, cuando Nico no fue a su encuentro y, peor aún, ni siquiera vio rastro de él en la cabaña. Una sola de las camas estaba revuelta, mientras que las demás permanecían intactas y tendidas con sus cobertores grises.

―Nico ―lo llamó, colocando la bandeja que llevaba en las manos sobre una de las mesillas de noche que se encontraban desocupadas al tiempo que cerraba la puerta―. ¿Nico?

Por un momento no ocurrió nada, y luego, como una exhalación de aire, algo se vino abajo, provocando el estrépito de cosas que caen al suelo, mismo que fue seguido por lo que el médico le pareció un sollozo ahogado.

―¿Nico? ―Repitió con una voz más elevada que antes tanto por la extrañeza como por la preocupación―. ¿Nico, estás aquí?

Entonces, como si se desbordara algo, sus llamados por fin fueron respondidos, aunque no por la voz del hijo de Hades, sino por un rastro de gemidos que lo guió hasta el costado de la cama de Nico, del lado que Will no podía ver, en donde encontró al italiano ovillado en el suelo, una montaña de huesos a su lado y un charco de sangre debajo de él.

―¡Santo Asclepio, Nico! ―exclamó Will, arrodillándose junto al hijo de Hades, cuyo único indicio de que no estaba inconsciente eran los sollozos que escapaban de su garganta.

―¿Will? ¿Will? ―murmuró el hijo de Hades una vez que hubo enfocado la vista a través de sus lágrimas.

―Aquí estoy, tranquilo ―aseguró Will al tiempo que sus instintos de médico entraban en escena y lo hacían enfocarse en lo verdaderamente importante: la sangre que cubría las manos de Nico―. Ven, déjame ver ―pidió, extendiendo la mano derecha para tomar las muñecas heridas el otro semidiós.

En un acto reflejo, Nico apretó los brazos con más fuerza a su pecho, pero su resistencia no duró mucho una vez que las gentiles manos de Will alcanzaron sus brazos para inspeccionarlos, momento en el cual retomó su llanto.

―Perdóname, perdóname ―murmuró Nico, hipando tanto que Will casi no entendió sus palabras.

Por su lado, el hijo de Apolo se concentró en su trabajo: las heridas no eran profundas, aunque había mucha sangre; no veía por ningún la navaja responsable de los cortes, pero suponía que era un pésimo momento para preguntar por ella. Finalmente, se dio cuenta de que la muñeca que sangraba en ese momento era la derecha, pues aunque en el brazo izquierdo de Nico eran visibles varias cicatrices, todas esas heridas estaban cubiertas por una gruesa costra, contrario a los cortes frescos en su antebrazo derecho.

―No es… no es muy profunda, no voy a necesitar puntadas, ven conmigo ―comenzó a explicar Will mientras intentaba ponerse de pie, jalando a Nico con él, cosa que el hijo de Hades rehusó, negando con la cabeza y ovillándose con más fuerza en el piso―. Nico, por favor… No quiero… no quiero hacerte daño, estoy aquí para ayudarte, ven conmigo.

―Perdóname, perdóname ―continuó murmurando el hijo de Hades―. No quería hacerlo, Will, te lo juro, yo no… yo no…

―Está bien ―aseguró él, colocando un par de mechones rebeldes tras la oreja de Nico al tiempo que le acariciaba el rostro, dejando un pequeño rastro de sangre en la mejilla de su interlocutor―. Escúchame, Nico, ya está bien. Quiero ayudarte, ¿de acuerdo? Necesito que te pongas de pie para que pueda límpiate las heridas. Todo va a estar bien, ¿me escuchas?

Nico no le respondió nada, pero tampoco opuso resistencia cuando Will lo ayudó a levantarse y lo dirigió hasta el cuarto de baño de la cabaña.

El hijo de Hades tampoco pronunció una palabra cuando Will colocó su brazo sangrante en el lavabo y abrió el grifo del agua, los delicados dedos del rubio tallando cuidadosamente la sangre seca. Lo que Nico sí hizo, sin embargo, fue redoblar su llanto, mascullando palabras ininteligibles; no importaba mucho, pues Will no estaba prestando atención, demasiado concentrado en detener la hemorragia de su paciente como para preocuparse por lo que Nico intentaba decir en ese momento.

Con toda honestidad, no era la primera vez que el líder de la cabaña 7 se encontraba en una situación así, y aunque algo dentro de él se removía con dolor y lástima al ver a Nico en ese estado, él tenía sus prioridades claras: primero debía vendarle el brazo y detener la sangre que escapaba a borbotones del antebrazo de Nico y luego se preocuparía por consolar al hijo de Hades, quien de todas formas se encontraba en un estado tal de perturbación que temblaba y mascullaba sin sentidos.

―Necesito el botiquín ―anunció Will suavemente en un intento por no alarmar al hijo de Hades antes de girar sobre sus talones y dejar a Nico bajo el chorro de agua mientras él se apresuraba por el paquete de primeros auxilios que todas las cabañas tenían.

Cuando el líder de la cabaña 7 volvió Nico no se había movido un milímetro, salvo por los temblores que le recorrían el cuerpo.

Esta era la parte de su trabajo que no le gustaba, pensó Will. Esos ojos vaciados de emoción que, de alguna forma, aún parecían estar suplicando algo, una palabra de aliento, una caricia, un… algo.

Will había atendido casos así anteriormente y la auto-lesión no era algo que le resultara desconocido, al contrario.

Después de las guerras, después de haber perdido a tantos amigos y hermanos, había campistas que, sencillamente, no soportaban la presión o el arrepentimiento y, en sus ganas de deshacerse de un dolor emocional llegaban a tomar medidas desesperadas como esta.

Hasta entonces Will Solace había insistido en encargarse personalmente de la atención de esos semidioses, y no porque se considerara una especie de héroe ni nada por el estilo, sino meramente porque quería proteger a sus hermanos del devastador vacío y de la consumidora impotencia que conllevaba el ver así a un compañero a quien se apreciaba, sabiéndote incapaz de ofrecerle ningún tipo de consuelo.

Por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a comprender, ver a Nico en ese estado se sentía mucho peor que ver así a Paulina, de Hebe o a Javier, de Hermes o a Selina, de Nike.

―Siéntate ―continuó Will, apartando esas ideas de su mente para concentrarse de nueva cuenta en sus prioridades mientras apuntaba hacia la taza del retrete y cerraba la llave del agua. Nico, que sólo lo había oído a medias, se deslizó hasta el suelo, su espalda recargada contra la pared y las rodillas abrazadas a su pecho.

El hijo de Apolo lanzó un suspiro y se encogió de hombros antes de hincarse junto a su paciente.

―Esto va a arderte ―advirtió, tomando en una de sus manos la muñeca herida de Nico y en la otra una bolita de algodón humedecida con alcohol―. Lo siento, Nico, pero tengo que limpiarte la herida para que no se te infecte, ¿de acuerdo?

Por toda respuesta, Nico sólo se encogió de hombros, inhalando temblorosamente con una mirada que claramente decía «Lo mismo da, me lo merezco.»

Tan pronto el algodón humedecido tocó la piel de Nico, el aire siseó entre los dientes del hijo de Hades; Will no lo culpaba, eso debía de arder como los mil diablos. A pesar de ello, Nico no trató de retirar su brazo.

―Ya casi termino ―aseguró Will, colocando la bolita de algodón a sus pies mientras alcanzaba las gasas y, con cuidado, las acomodaba de tal forma que cubrieran las heridas de Nico antes de asegurarlas en su sitio con cinta micropore. Una vez hecho eso, Will completó su curación rodeando la muñeca del hijo de Hades con una venda―. Listo, ya está.

Diciendo eso, Will levantó la vista y se encontró con que el rostro de Nico también se había manchado de sangre, así que rápidamente se enderezó y humedeció la esquina de una toalla en el lavabo para limpiar la frente y la mejilla derecha de Nico, llevándose también rastros de sus lágrimas.

―Ahora sí, listo ―le sonrió, colocando la toalla en el suelo junto al botiquín de primeros auxilios. Nico escogió ese preciso momento para romper en llanto de nueva cuenta.

―Perdóname, perdóname, yo… puedo explicarlo, Will, de verdad, yo… Lo siento, lo siento mucho ―sollozó, sus ojos debatiéndose entre mirar a Will de frente o volver el rostro a su muñeca vendada.

―No tienes que darme ninguna explicación ―aseguró Will, levantando la mano derecha para acariciar la mejilla del hijo de Hades―, pero si eso te haría sentir mejor, estoy aquí para escucharte.

―No fui yo, fue el… el gato, yo… Will, perdóname.

―Nico, ¿de qué estás hablando? ―Inquirió Will con sorpresa. No había ningún gato dentro de los lares del Campamento Mestizo.

Sin embargo, Nico se limitó a negar con la cabeza y a hacer un movimiento con su mano izquierda, mismo que Will reconoció de inmediato como el que hacía para invocar zombies.

―Nico, no hagas eso, vas a lastimart… ―pero las palabras de Will murieron en su garganta cuando empezó a escuchar ruido fuera del baño y, segundos después, el esqueleto de un gato apareció en la puerta, deteniéndose un instante antes de trotar despreocupadamente hasta el costado de Nico, en donde se acurrucó, ronroneando.

Ahora Will sí que estaba sorprendido, y se lo hizo saber a Nico arqueando una ceja ya que no podía articular palabra alguna.

―Ella… ella es Nina ―inició Nico―. Es… _fue_ un regalo de mi padre a mi madre, y después se convirtió en la gata de la familia. Murió antes… antes de que empezara la guerra.

»Yo… la había olvidado, hasta hace unos meses, pensé… Nunca había intentado invocar a un animal, pero ella… ella vino y yo… yo… Perdóname, Will, yo no quería hacerlo…

―¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo? ―preguntó Will, que seguía sin explicarse qué tenía que ver la gata con el triste estado en el que había encontrado al hijo de Hades.

―Fue un accidente, Will, te lo prometo… Estábamos… estábamos jugando y ella… me lastimó, sin quererlo y después… Perdóname.

Entonces algo se removió incómodamente en el estómago de Will; Nico decía que ese primer corte había sido un accidente, y quizás Will lo hubiera creído también si se hubiera tratado de un animal vivo, pero, dado que Nina estaba muerta y que el único ahí capaz de controlar a los muertos era Nico lo que el hijo de Hades argumentaba no… no tenía sentido.

Pero tampoco tenía sentido clavarle ese puñal al pobre chico, no en ese momento, ya habría tiempo para ello más tarde, así que Will abrió los brazos en la internacional invitación a un abrazo. Nico titubeó sólo un instante, mirando los cerúleos ojos de Will antes de lanzarse hacia la promesa de un refugio, de una oportunidad, quedando casi sentado en el regazo del rubio, su rostro bajo el mentón de Will mientras continuaba llorando.

―Nico, permíteme decirte esto ―inició el hijo de Apolo después de un rato, una vez que juzgó prudente intentar razonar con Nico―, pero… tú... tú la controlas, incluso si es de manera inconsciente tú sabes lo que ella está haciendo y, Nico… sabes que te hace daño…

Ante sus palabras, Nico levantó la vista con desesperación, su respiración irregular y sus dientes clavados en su labio inferior.

―Fue un accidente ―aseguró, casi suplicando―. Tienes que creerme, Will, la primera vez… la primera vez fue un accidente, pero después… después no pude detenerme… Se sentía… se sentía bien, Will, yo no pude… no pude detenerme, lo siento, soy… soy un fenómeno, lo sé, perdóname… perdóname…

Contrario a lo que Nico había temido, los ojos de Will no se llenaron de asco ni de desprecio, sino que cuando por fin reunió el valor suficiente para levantar la vista se dio cuenta de que el hijo de Apolo continuaba mirándolo con calidez, aunque su usual vivacidad se hubiera teñido por un profundo dolor.

―Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte, Nico ―aseguró Will con la garganta seca, su voz apagada mientras acariciaba la húmeda mejilla del hijo de Hades

―Es el aniversario de la muerte de Binca, Will, yo… no quería hacerlo, no quería… ―explicó Nico con desesperación―. Ahora vas a irte, vas a irte porque yo soy un fenómeno y porque hago esto y yo… lo siento, Will, lo siento mucho…

El hijo de Apolo tragó saliva con pesadez y exhaló un profundo suspiro. No estaba seguro de qué hacer, pero tenía una cosa clara: debía tranquilizar a Nico, porque si lo veía así un minuto más él iba a tirarse a llorar ante el sufrimiento del otro muchacho y si propia incapacidad para remediarlo.

―Nico, Nico, escúchame ―dijo, una orden que, a pesar de todo había sido dada con gentileza, al tiempo que colocaba ambas manos en los costados del rostro del hijo de Hades, obligándolo a mirarlo de frente―. No voy a irme a ningún lado, ¿de acuerdo? Estoy aquí, contigo, y no voy a irme, te lo prometo, ¿sí? Aquí estoy, pero necesito que respires, ¿de acuerdo?

―Pero… soy... soy un monstruo ―susurró Nico―. Soy un monstruo, por todos los dioses, ¿quién hace esto? Herirse a uno mismo va en contra de las leyes de la preservación, es… es antinatural, ¡por todos los dioses! ―continuó. _Como todo lo que hago_ , se abstuvo de decir.

―No hables así ―le pidió Will suavemente―. No es… no está bien ―concedió―, pero tiene sentido. Escucha, lo entiendo, te sientes mal y, sin embargo, nadie puede verlo, así que… así que te lastimas a sti mismo para demostrar que el dolor existe, que está ahí y que por más que lo intentes no puedes obviarlo. Tiene sentido.

―Will… ―gimió Nico, aferrando la camiseta del rubio entre sus temblorosas manos.

―Respira, Nico, por favor ―le recordó el rubio con gentileza, aprovechando que las manos del hijo de Hades ya estaban sobre su pecho para marcarle el paso, exagerando sus propias inhalaciones y exhalaciones de aire hasta que Nico las siguió―. Escucha, no me gusta verte así. No voy a pedirte que dejes de hacer esto ―gesticuló hacia el brazo vendado de Nico y los algodones manchados de sangre―, porque sé que sería una imprudencia de mi parte exigirte que lo hagas de la noche a la mañana, pero lo que sí quiero pedirte es que me permitas ayudarte. Quiero estar aquí, contigo, y quiero que sepas que… que yo sé que estás sufriendo y que no tienes que demostrar nada.

Por toda respuesta, Nico ocultó el rostro en la curva del cuello de Will, buscando la calidez que el rubio irradiaba.

―Está bien, ya está bien ―le susurró Will, jugando con los mechones oscuros de Nico en un intento por tranquilizarlo―. Nico, deja… déjame hacerte una pregunta, no tienes que responderme pero, siempre… siempre que ha pasado esto, ¿ha sido Nina quien… quien lo hace?

―Sí ―murmuró Nico débilmente―. Sé que no es ella en realidad, pero… pero… no quiero pensar... no puedo pensar que soy… que en realidad soy yo…

―¿Qué pasaría si faltara un hueso? ―lo interrumpió Will, decidido a no permitir que Nico voceara aquello que le carcomía el alma.

―¿Qué?

―Si uno de los huesos estuviera amarrado o atorado al momento de invocar a Nina, ¿qué pasaría?

―Se removería hasta soltarse.

Por un momento, Will no dijo nada, hasta que finalmente suspiró y se decidió a preguntar aquello que quemaba su garganta.

―Nico, ¿crees que podrías darme uno de los huesos de Nina?

―¿Qué? ―dejó escapar Nico, que había detenido su llanto para tratar de entender la extraña conversación.

―Escucha, quiero ayudarte, pero sólo puedo hacerlo si sé cuándo necesitas ayuda ―explicó Will, sus cálidas manos trazando figuras en la espalda de Nico―. Si tú me lo permites, yo tomaré prestado uno de los huesos de Nina y lo mantendré conmigo: de esa forma sabré cuando la estás invocando y podré venir contigo.

―No tienes… no tienes que hacer eso ―susurró el hijo de Hades con algo que era casi miedo mientras se removía en sus sitio, intentando alejarse de Will.

―Lo sé, pero quiero hacerlo, Nico, porque, lo creas o no, te aprecio y quiero que dejes de empeorar el daño que las Moiras te hicieron ―ofreció Will gentilmente, porque, tras la derrota de Gea había aprendido a querer al hijo de Hades y porque, si no había otra razón para su manera de actuar, la única manera en que podía justificarse era que ese chico no merecía toda la mierda que la vida le había tirado―. Te lo preguntaré una vez más, Nico, es tu decisión y puedes decirme no, no te preocupes; si lo haces, puedes cambiar de opinión, o no hacerlo, Nico, está bien, sólo quiero que sepas que no estás solo, ¿de acuerdo? ―Pausó, su respiración acelerada―: ¿Puedo tomar prestado uno de los huesos de Nina?

―¿Harías eso… harías eso por mí? ―Articuló Nico, como si la mera idea de que alguien estuviera dispuesto a destinar algo de su tiempo a ayudarlo le pareciera imposible.

―Eso y más, Nico, si me lo permites ―aseguró Will.

―No… no quiero ―se le escapó a Nico en un sollozo―. No quiero hacerlo más, por favor… no… no quiero.

―Con eso basta ―murmuró Will suavemente―. Vas a detenerte, Nico, estoy seguro de ello: puedes hacerlo.

Y diciendo eso Will se inclinó para tomar el último hueso de la cola de la difunta gata que, ahora que Nico no le prestaba atención había vuelto a disolverse en una montaña de pequeños restos óseos. Manteniendo contacto visual con el hijo de Hades en todo momento, Will se desamarró el collar de cuentas del campamento y comenzó a atar el hueso de Nina a la tira de cuero, momento que Nico eligió para hacer un movimiento con la mano derecha.

Ante los asombrados ojos de Will, un agujero perfectamente redondo se abrió en la materia ósea que sostenía entre los dedos, haciéndolo parecer una cuenta, misma que Will de inmediato insertó en la tira de cuero antes de volverse a atar el collar al cuello.

―¿Puedes disolver hueso? ―inquirió Will, un poco dado su genuino interés en la materia y un poco para cambiar de tema.

Por toda respuesta, Nico se encogió de hombros, mirando con fascinación la manera en la que el pequeño hueso colgaba sobre la camiseta naranja de Will, como si no pudiera creerse que ese sonriente y brillante hijo de Apolo quisiera meterse en el desastre que era su vida y ayudarle a reconstruirla.

―Ya está entonces ―decidió Will después de un rato de silencio―. No tienes que estar solo, y no lo digo sólo por mí ―aseguró antes de aferrar con más fuerza al hijo de Hades entre sus brazos.

Cuando los brazos de Will lo envolvieron ―fuertemente, como si no quisieran dejarlo ir jamás; con delicadeza, como si fuera algo frágil que debía protegerse―, Nico pudo comprobar una vez más lo agradable que era sentir la calidez de una persona viva rodearlo.

No se había sentido así de seguro desde la última vez que había visto a Hazel, meses atrás.

―Gracias, gracias ―consiguió susurrar contra la piel de Will, aferrando la camiseta del rubio en sus manos―. Gracias.

―Ya está bien. Ya está bien ―le repitió Will pacientemente al tiempo que jugaba con los mechones oscuros del hijo de Hades, enredándoselos alrededor de su índice derecho para luego soltarlos y repetir la acción en una muda caricia―. Estoy aquí y no voy a irme, Nico, no te preocupes.

Y, por ese breve instante _estaba_ bien. Al menos, por ese momento, _era_ suficiente.

* * *

 **Muy bien, esto es todo por ahora... Me costó mucho escribir esta historia, pero la idea, a pesar del intrínseco dolor que representa tiene una innegable belleza, así que no pude resistirme a escribirla.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, hacía mucho que no escribía un Solangelo, y debo admitir que esa parte sí la disfruté. Aprovecho esta oportunidad para invitarlos a la celebración de la Semana Solangelo 2017, que se sucederá entre el 24 y el 31 de diciembre de este año. Para más información siéntanse con la libertad de mandarme un mensaje o comentar.**

 **Y, por favor, por favor, si alguno de ustedes está atravesando de primera mano alguna de estas situaciones busque ayuda, por favor, les prometo que las cosas mejoran, de verdad. Y, si necesitan alguien con quien hablar, saben dónde encontrarme.**

 **Sin más por el momento, espero que hayan disfrutado esta historia... ¡nos leemos pronto!**


End file.
